


Porn

by Dancerdreams2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga watched some strange porn with Nikaido and made a discovery.





	Porn

He and Nika really shouldn’t have explored that porn site that they stumbled upon last night. There were some scary things that one just can’t un-see and a couple of things that made his skin tingle just thinking about it. It doesn’t help that he couldn’t sleep after that and he keeps flinching every time Fujigaya calls him out when he starts spacing in rehearsal.

“Seriously, Ken-chan, what’s up with you today?” Fujigaya asks during one of their breaks, handing him a yellow sports drink.

“Sorry,” Senga replies sheepishly, rolling the bottle between his palms. “Didn’t sleep much. Every time I closed my eyes I couldn’t un-see...”

“The porn?” Fujigaya laughs at Senga’s shocked face. “You watched with Nika, remember? The whole group knew before anyone had a chance to put their bags down this morning.”

Senga groans and hides his face in his hands.

“So what kind of porn was it anyways? If you’re trying to ‘un-see’ it, it must not have been very mainstream,” Fujigaya observes, tilting his head and leaning back on his hands.

Senga takes a sip from bottle and looks the other direction. “What’s the plan for the rest of rehearsal, anyways?”

“Kento,” Fujigaya says. “Don’t avoid the question. And look at me when I’m talking to you.”

He’s not being particularly demanding, but Senga can’t help the way his breath still catches a little. He looks back over at Fujigaya and winces. “Tentacles, food, sounding... obedience...” Senga answers.

Fujigaya makes a face at first, making a mental note to never watch porn with Nikaido, but the way Senga pauses before continuing makes Fujigaya study his face closely enough to notice his eyes get a little darker before going on.

“Sit up straight,” Fujigaya says a little firmer than necessary, and Senga curses himself for immediately complying because he knows Fujigaya doesn’t miss the way he shivers, skin tingling all over. “Look at me,” Fujigaya commands again.

Senga snaps his head over to look and knows he’s doomed when he sees Fujugaya’s smirk.

“You’re coming home with me tonight, Ken-chan,” Fujigaya says, once again more firmly than necessary. “I’m sure you’ll love what I have in mind.”

Senga closes his eyes when Fujigaya finally stands up and walks away, rehearsal about to resume. He tries to shake the tingles from his body and as he heads back towards the group he can’t decide whether to curse Nikaido or thank him. He decides he’ll figure it out in the morning.


End file.
